Goodbye
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: I heard this song and automaticly thought Jibbs. a Jibbs story centerd around the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus


**Author notes: I was looking through my ipod and found the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus and it made me think of Jibbs. My first song fic so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or NCIS and if I did own NCIS Jenny would never have died.**

**Goodbye**

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
>Since I woke up today, up today<br>I look at your photograph all the time  
>These memories come back to life<br>And I don't mind_

As usual all day all she could think about was him. Why did he all ways worm his way in to her mind. Was it that she had to look at him every day and know it was her who was stupid enough to say goodbye? Was it that he hadn't changed he still had the mesmerizing blue eyes and salt and pepper hair that she loved running her hand through. All she had now were memories and pictures of them happy together.. She sat on her large bed that always seemed empty to her and pulled out a batters shoe box from under it. She lifted the lid off like a thousand times before and traced the young and happy faces in the pictures with her fingers and began to cry. 

_I remember when we kissed_  
><em>I still feel it on my lips<em>  
><em>The time that you danced with me<em>  
><em>With no music playing<em>

She remembered the first time they had kissed and it was not part of the cover it was a late night in Marseilles and at first she thought he did it to shut her up but then when she saw the love and passion in his eyes she realised her prays had been answered as she had always liked him from first time she met him. Then she remembered a rainy night in Paris when they danced in the rain for no apparent reason other than they wanted to.

_But I remember those simple things_  
><em>I remember 'til I cry<em>  
><em>But the one thing I wish I'd forget<em>  
><em>The memory I wanna forget<em>  
><em>Is goodbye<em>

At the bottom of the shoe box was an envelope full of small sticky notes or pieces of paper that they would secretly give each other saying how much they loved each other. It was the small thing like that she missed and wished she could go back in time and stop herself from saying goodbye to the man she loved and always would, even if he didn't love her 

_I woke up this morning and played are song_  
><em>And throwing my tears, I sang along<em>  
><em>I picked up the phone and then put it down<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I'm wasting my time<em>  
><em>And I don't mind<em>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat alone in his basement sanding his boat and drinking bourbon. Everything reminded him of her. He couldn't even drink bourbon without remembering when he had made her try it and how much she hated it. He tried to concentrate on sanding his boat but he couldn't. He put the radio on hoping it would make him forget her. He was wrong. It played their song, it brought back more memories. He picked up his phone and was about to dial the number he had memorized but then realised that she didn't love him she's the one that said goodbye. But he didn't fight for her. 

_I remember when we kissed_  
><em>I still feel it on my lips<em>  
><em>The time that you danced with me<em>  
><em>With no music playing<em>

He found the box's he had full of pictures and memorabilia of his time with Jenny; it was right next to the Shannon and Kelly box in his closet. He looked at the pictures and found the one of them kissing that someone had taken for them. He ran his finger across his bottom lips he could still fill the kiss after all these years. _  
><em>_  
>But I remember the simple things<br>I remember 'til I cry  
>But the one thing I wish I'd forget<br>The memory I wanna forget_

He found a scrunched up piece of paper at the bottom of the boxes. He un scrunched the paper and read it. It made him smile and realise that he still loved her and that he had to tell her. He wished she never said goodbye. He grabbed his car keys and phone then his house was deserted again.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_  
><em>With your ringtone<em>  
><em>I hesitate but answer it anyway<em>  
><em>You sound so alone<em>  
><em>And I'm surprised to hear you say<em>

Jenny put the pictures away in the old she box then put it back under her bed. She slashed water on her face then got into bed when her phone rang. The caller ID said it was Jethro the one man she couldn't stop thinking about. "Hello" She greeted him.

"Sorry did I wake you" Gibbs asked as he hadn't thought if she was a sleep.

"No, is there anything wrong" Jenny asked as he sounded like he had something on his mind.

"Can we talk in person"

"um sure where are you?" she asked worried.

"I'm outside can you let me in or do you want me to pick the lock?" He asked half-jokingly. She smiled and Gibbs knew it. Jenny hanged up and ran down stairs and opened the door.

_You remember when we kissed  
>You still feel it on your lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<em>

__"Jen I remember when we kissed for the first time and I still feel your lips on mine and I also remember when we danced in the rain with no music just because we wanted to" Gibbs said when the door was open and he was standing in her hall way " Jen I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm still in love with you" Gibbs finished.

Jenny looked in to his eyes and saw what she hadn't seen in a while. Love. "Can you just forget I ever said goodbye" Jenny said stepping closer to him and before they both knew it they kissed for the first time in six years.

_You remember the simple things  
>We talked 'til we cried<br>You said that your biggest regret  
>The one thing you wish I'd forget<br>Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
>Ooh, goodbye<em>

They spent the rest of their lives together and both forgot that she once said goodbye, but still remembered the simple things.

**So what did you think please review.**


End file.
